RIP Roads
by D the Knight
Summary: All through out history people have wanted to fly. Well Damian is not one of those people; He's just a guy who let his boredom get him in a lot of bad situations. Now D's got more excitement than he knows what to do with. Riders are going missing and a certain team wants his head. Perfect time to start a team, right? SYOC closed.
1. Trick 1

**R.I.P. Roads**

**Trick One: Bored Hero**

Spending a night at his house for what Damian Voluer was told would be a _small party_, he sighed as he watched the door open yet again. The party had been going on for about three or four hours and Damian was sure he was well over the legal limit of people in his house. However in his everlasting quest for excitement he didn't care, and went to welcome them like every other guest. As he walked to the foyer of his house he felt the world move around him. Dizzy, Damian looked at the mirror hung to in the right of his living room. Going by the lazy expression in his rust colored eyes, it was obvious he had ingested quite a few drinks. It was his eighteenth birthday so today's not the day for him to worry about the law. Well technically his eighteenth birthday was yesterday but everyone was too _euphoric_ to care.

Accompanying another sigh, Damian pushed his dreads from his face. He straightened his color trying to set a good impression on the people who (judging by the population already there) he doesn't know. The door opens and closes again and Damian saw people moving towards the foyer.

The people quieted down, whispers became almost inaudible over the music. You could only hear a few words being repeated through out the crowd. "Storm Riders" and "Devil's Crown". He had heard of the first and who hadn't with everything that happened in the world after Kogarasumaru showed up, three and a half years ago. They had jump started the world's love of Air Trecks. For a while Damian loved it, ATs were something new to talk about. However it soon was all people were talking about, making it overdone just like everything else. On the other hand, the team known as Devil's Crown has held his interest. One of Damian's favorite hobbies (probably the only one), being fighting. He feels that fighting is _perfectly chaotic_, which makes it always interesting. And that is what Devil's Crown is known for. A D-Class team that lives and breathes one motto, _The Trophaeum looks a lot shorter when standing on a pile of corpses_. Since the downfall of Behemoth this has been the team Damian's followed. He had attended a lot of their matches but he never expected them to show up at his party.

Unfortunately for Damian they weren't there to recruit. A laugh is heard before the sound of breaking glass and a scream. Most of the party goers backed away from the door. Damian could guess that a fight was brewing and (as anyone who knows him would expect) he continued forward to the door. After the dark skinned man squeezed through the crowd eventually finds the scene. A man who seemed a bit older than Damian himself, was pressed to the hardwood floor by an AT that appeared to be steaming at the wheels. He looked up to see the owner of the AT, one member of Devil's Crown, Magaki Kouji. He used to run a team called the Skull Saders, until the Storm King defeated them, then he became DC's muscle for their dirty/dirtier work. "Tamotsu! Hand 'em over!" Kouji yelled to the man who shook beneath his wheels. "Gimme those AT or I'll have stop asking _nicely_." The ex-Skull Sader applied more pressure on man, evident by the spinning of the wheels.

The younger man, Tamotsu winced in pain. "…I can't."

"Sure you can, it's as easy as draggin' your sorry ass back to that shop and opening the safe!" People walked around in awkward attempts to avoid looking at the scene that blocked there way out. Many people soon left through the back door, but not fast enough to say they didn't see anything.

"My parents left me in charge of the store, I can't ju-"

"Fuck your parents!"

"Fuck you!" The victim yelled back. Kouji seemed a little more than upset with Tamotsu's answer. Anyone still in the room saw the veins that appeared on the ex-Skull Saders bald head. On a normal day Damian would just tell them to take it outside and watch the fight but to put it simply, Damian hated Kouji. He's a strong fighter but his skills on Air Trecks could use some work. And that's saying something since Damian's never ridden ATs. Plus the guy acted like he was the best fighter to ever walk the earth. _I might as well do something._ Damian thought stepping towards Kouji. "There's no way you Devil's Crown guys're getting those ATs."

The people in the room did not need to see nor imagine the look on Kouji's face. The anger he was feeling could be sensed in the air. He gave Tamotsu a moment of relief when he took the his AT off of his chest before placing it next to his head. Low breaths from Kouji become audible as his ATs rotated faster and faster. Soon smoke starts appearing on the hardwood floor of Damian's house. Next people can be seen jumping back as a small fire started below the DC member's feet. Reacting quickly Damian took a bottle of water from one of the fleeing people, and emptied it on Kouji's AT to quell the flames. "C'mon man, the amount of people here is already a fire-safety violation." Damian calmly joked.

Kouji did not find the joke so funny and got closer, face to face with Damian. "Who the hell're you!?" Kouji asked.

"Yo, you alright?" Damian asked Tamotsu. With a confused look on his face, he nods to the younger man who was probably saving his life. It was obvious Tamotsu was struggling to read Damian's blank expression.

However, before he could even get close a hand grabbed his saviors collar and pulled him away. "I asked who the hell you are!"

"I don't see why I should answer to you. I heard you got thrashed by a bunch of girls." Damian said with a glare. His reference of course, was to the unofficial battle between the rumored Sleeping Forest and the Skull Saders. A little secret, when you act like you have no interest in anything people will say anything in front of you. People seem more willing to speak when the information seems useless to you. That is how Damian's connection network functioned. Still it had it's flaws.

Then Kouji swiftly slams Damian against a wall and after opening the door with his other hand. At this point everyone knew what was about to happen. He threw Damian out of his own house and when Damian hit the ground, Kouji came outside. In the time it took Damian to stand he lost sight of his opponent. The hits came quick with the sound of running ATs. The sounds got closer to him and you could only see the purple of Kouji's jacket as he punched the left side of Damian's face. The sounds then came from Damian's right. Last minute he puts up his guard in an attempt to parry.

The DC member saw this coming and spinning on the back of bit AT he got behind Damian. He quickly grabbed Damian, picking him up and sprinting back towards the house. Kouji's Air Treks hit the wall as he began a vertical climb. "You know what's gonna happen when I drop you from up top?" Kouji said with low chuckle.

Instantly Damian realized he could die. "Shit, I don't plan to find out!" He shouted before punching Kouji in his ribs and causing him to lose his grip before he could get to (or past) the roof. Damian falls from about eight or nine feet up landing hard on his back. He moaned in pain though glad he wasn't dead. He laid still momentarily. He looked to his left and saw Tamotsu at the doorway and other guest looking through the windows on either side of the door. He grinned at the fact that having them watch him was way more intersting than watching them. Damian then looked up and saw sparks falling from his roof in the night sky. "What the..." The sparks soon ignited into a full flame and Kouji's form is lit up.

"Ya, know when that little shit Babyface beat me, I hadn't seen my road yet." He said with a growl. Damian stood knowing that the fight was not finshed. "I'm gonna be the King to burn down anyone below me!" Kouji shouted jumping from the roof. The flames grew larger and it became obvious that Kouji was putting all his power in this kick. It was too fast to be dodged on foot and to dangerous to block. Damian listened to the law that is his instinct and cocked his hand back.

It was quite unlikely that he'd survive yet he chose to look cool rather than pray. "King!? Your reign's already over!" Kouji was less than a foot away as Damian shouted and threw his punch. Damian felt the air compact in front of his fist at the end of his sentance. The flames of Kouji's AT seemed to get sucked into the air causing a literal firewall between the two. This wall illuminated half a blocks worth of the street in a flash before Damian's fist connected with Kouji's stomach. The two fighters fly away from each other both hitting the ground hard. They both laid still as the sound of police sirens close in and people run out of the house.

Soon enough a few more members of Devil's Crown showed up. There were three of them, one wore a black hooded trench-coat with their emblem placed on the back; A crown with horns piercing the gold and a red pointed tail coming from underneath. The two standing beside their leader go to lift the fallen Kouji. He opened his eyes only to see his leader's fist hit his face. His face contorted to show anger as blood drips down from his nose. "What the fuck, Senbou!?" He shouted trying to stand but being held down by the others.

"Magaki." The one called Senbou said, getting Kouji's attention. The voice was unrecognizable, sounding robotic and jumbled. The work of a voice changer of some sort. The hood from their coat casted a shadow over the hannya mask they wore. It was obvious that they weren't meant to be identified. "There is no place for common delinquents on my team. Now leave before I have to show you my Inner Demons." The other two members tossed Kouji back and dared him to try something.

Placing his life over his grudge he rode off. "Don't think because I've never seen your face I won't be able to hunt you down, Senbou!" He yelled in his retreat.

"Worthless." The leaders mysterious voice states. "He couldn't even beat a wingless kid." The sound of sirens got closer and the members of DC took a running stance. "Come on, because of this_ detour_ we still have not finished tagging the area."

"Wait!" Damian yelled. He managed to stand, barley. "Wingless?" One of the three turned to Damian but was stopped by their leader before they could attack. "I may be a fan of Devil's Crown but I still wanna fight you. I'm one of the best street fighters you'll ever see, so it'll be fun for everyone." In the back of his mind Damian knew this was a bad idea but he didn't want the excitement to end here.

But it had to end. Damian didn't even blink but lost sight of the leader all the same. The next time they reappeared there was a set of cat-like eyes glaring through an red hannya mask. "You won't beat me without ATs, and if the Air doesn't eat you alive..." He tried to jump back but not before what appeared as a large gold and blood red blade slammed into his chest, sending him flying into his own window. He immediately fell unconscious. "I will." The Storm Riders take off being followed by a police unit while Tamotsu goes to Damian who's lying in the glass that was his window.

Though he doesn't care, the fact still remains that he saved Tamotsu, so in some sense he won. Still making an enemy out of Devil's Crown and Kouji in one night is no joke.

* * *

**Well there ya go. So if you're interested, good since you'll probably read this again you might as well send in a character. If you're not interested... Anyway, rules're pretty much common sense with the addition of PM submissions only. The rest of this story probably be in first person by the way. (this was actually my first attempt at third person)And since this may be an important detail, this fic takes place three years after the manga. Actual characters will appear. **

**Name**:

Nickname(s)*:

**Age** (16-22):

**Gender**:

**Nationality/Race**:

**Reason for Riding ATs**:

Team* (What team are you on and a brief description of what they're like and about):

**Appearance** (height, weight, hair style and color, skin color, eye color and body type):

Piercings/Tattoos/Scars*:

**Clothes** (Day clothes and night/riding clothes. If you originally ride for a different team, also pick clothes for my team.):

**AT's appearance** (no regalia):

**Personality** (So be descriptive here, the more interesting your personality the more likely you are to get picked for the team.):

**History** (Let's keep things interesting here as well. Please include a reason for being in Japan unless that's the OCs nationality):

Shadow* (like Bucca's tank, Kazu's jet, Onigiri's pig):

**Road that the OC rides on NO MORE BLOOD ROAD** (warning, I'm only accepting one or two original roads):

**Tricks** (max. 3):

Love interest* (whats their type):

**Strengths and skills**:

**Weaknesses and fears**:

**Likes**:

**Dislikes**:

**General reaction to my OC and other teams**:

Um... Anything else?:

The Star(*) means optional so you can leave those blank if you'd like.

* * *

**My form** as an example

Name: Damian Voleur

Nickname(s): D, Knighty-boy

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Nationality/Race: America and Japan/ African-American

Reason for Riding ATs: He feels that life on the ground's gotten old and when offered the chance to see the sky he takes it.

Team: Knightmare- as the unofficial leader of the team he based it solely on whims, claiming some kind of philosophical freedom. In reality he's just bored and lets the other do pretty much whatever they want (as long as I doesn't bother him to much). Emblem- a red Knights helmet with a black bullet halfway through.

Appearance: Average hight a bit lighter than average. Near black dreadlocks that stop just when his chest begins, dark brown skin, and rust colored eyes. All on the body of a lightweight boxer.

Piercings/Tattoos/Scars*: A tattoo of a knight's helmet over the lefts side of his chest. A scar rising from the bottom right side of his chin and stopping half an inch away from the corner of his mouth. He also has a scar that stretches half-way across his stomach.

Clothes: During the day D wears varying graphic t-shirts and dark cargo-pants along with a pair of black skate sneakers with a white trim. When riding he wears a black hoodie that's red on the inside the and a red t-shirt with a dark-grey knight's helmet printed on the front and a black pair of faded loose-fitting jeans.

AT's appearance: The ATs Damian wear have a base color of black with a prominent red trim, the underside is a dark grey metal, connecting to his jet black wheels.

Personality: Constantly saying I'm bored, life means nothing but ensuring the survival of his friends, family and team while tracking excitement. To enemies Damian seems to be a man determined not to win, but to make his enemies lose. To friends he is a lazy joker with a strong mastery of sarcasm. And to women he's a gentleman with a protective nature.

History: Recently moved to Japan due to his sister/guardian, Deja Voleur transferring workplaces to a foreign hospital. Prior to that Damian was often bored. He decide to stay around the most interesting people he could find. Unfortunately they also attracted the most trouble. Damian has seen (and been in) many fights. After a betrayal by a close friend, who joined a gang, D fought them. The ex-ally pulled a knife and after receiving a scar from the dirty fight he realized the fights would get harder as he realized people should not be easily trusted. Both luckily and unfortunately he moved before he could go for revenge which only would've made things worse.

Upon arrival in Japan he had trouble adapting especially until he learned how to speak some Japanese. He made a friend who seemed to put effort in to gain his trust. A girl named Katsumi who even though he couldn't understand the words said he saved from an obvious bullying situation. With her understanding of English she was able to speed up his understanding of Japanese. And so she was his new best friend, she was much more peaceful than his past friends which keeps Damian out of trouble, somewhat.

Shadow*: (Only visible during intense moments, while using Over road) The gloves of a black suit of knights armor will appear behind him, moving to wherever he is and compacting wind in it's grasp.

Road that the OC rides on: Over Road

Tricks: Lets hope you find out later.

Love interest: A bad girl. A woman with a personality or style that some people might be call crazy. Has to be somewhat ok with his love of fighting.

Strengths and skills: Damian is a skilled fighter and thinks well on his feet. He can often taunting people into traps and excels in stealth.

Weaknesses and fears: Is a bit too quick to fight, easily led into traps by women, is usually unmotivated and has a constant fear of being betrayed.

Likes: Fighting, money, excitement, AT's, challenges, hip-hop music, the night life.

Dislikes: People who explain; the science behind ATs, their evil plans, his own plans. Being betrayed, police/G-men, poor sportsmanship, people crying.

General reaction to my OC and other teams: If the other riders don't start problems with Knightmare they're fine, until he has a reason (or gets bored).

Um... Anything else?: Nah, you'll see anything else later.


	2. Trick 2

**No good deed goes unpunished. Be it the pain from being hit with a fang or the pain to your reputation. But on the bright side ATS!**

* * *

**Trick 2: Fade into the Air**

With a sudden gasp I wake up, trying to sit up before falling back and clutching my chest. _Damn, that party must've been real._ I wonder to myself before closing my eyes. In shock I quickly reopen them, after seeing one of the many masks I've seen showcased in Devil's Crown matches jump from my memory. "Oh, fuck." I say to myself, remembering last nights events. "I am so dead." _If Katsumi finds out she's gonna kill me for doing something stupid… again._ I place my hand on my head and think about how much I messed up last night. I fall into a daze staring at the light reflecting off the glass on my living room floor. That only lasts until I make a realization. "And why the fuck am I on my couch?"

"Because I couldn't be bothered moving you upstairs." I quickly sit up, ignoring the pain and preparing for a fight. I look up and find a man, who looked to be about nineteen. He had pale blond hair that was just long enough to partly cover his grayish-green eyes, all carried on a rather cheery disposition. He looks a bit scrawny but who am I to talk. I'm not exactly ace body builder.

"You're the guy from the party?"

He nods. "My names Tamotsu Ojima. Since you saved me from Kouji, the least I could do was make sure you didn't die." He says, walking towards me. "You're lucky that Fang didn't kill you."

"If I was lucky I wouldn't have gotten hit." I joke. "I'm Damian by the way. Damian Voleur.

"Voleur-"

"-Call be by my first name, everyone does."

"Right… Damian, how did you stop Kouji's flames?" Ojima asks. The tone he was asking in is very strange. It's as though he needs that information to survive. "I've seen something like that before, the ex-leader of a team called Trident used to take apart other Rider's Roads. But I've heard he was a genius. No offense but-"

"None taken." I respond in a way that tells him not to finish that sentence. We sit in silence for a moment, lasting only until I hear the buzzing of a phone vibrating. "Is that me?"

"Yeah, you've been getting calls all day."

I stand to search for my phone but regret it soon after. I wince, almost losing my balance due to a pain in my chest. _It feels like someone bombed my chest._ I place my hand on the arm of the couch to hold my myself up. I look to my shirt to look for injuries and instead end I staring at a large hole in my shirt. I take off the shirt and after it goes over my head I see Ojima handing me my phone just as the call ends. **_Fourteen missed calls: Katsumi_**. "How long have you been here?"

He shrugs. "I've been in and out since your party. You've been asleep pretty much all day."

"You didn't think to take me to a hospital?" I ask slightly annoyed.

Ojima put his hand to his chin in thought. "I figured if I did that… Devil's Crown would think you were snitching." He chokes out. _You clearly just made that up!_

Before I could call him out on it my phone vibrates again. I look down and read the name. _Katsumi._ "Yo-"

"Don't _yo_ me, I thought you were dead!" Katsumi shouts. I'm pretty sure Ojima hears it too and begins wandering around.

"Katsumi, I'm sorry, alright? I was sleeping off the party that's all."  
_She wasn't at the party, I still have a chance._

"Yeah right!" She yells. "I saw a video of you fighting some Storm Riders." _Fuck, there's a video of me getting put out?_ "Those guys in Devil's Crown are nothing but animals. I hate it when people use ATs like that." She growls, more to herself than me.

_I should probably calm her down._ "_Hello_, I'm still here."

"Oh, uh... Look, Damian, meet me somewhere. We need to talk about Devil's Crown." Katsumi asks. It was clearly more like an order, but since she's about the only trustworthy friend I've made since I came to Japan, Katsumi carries some weight over my will.

"You wanna meet up?" I ask for confirmation. I feel something hit the back of my head and turn to see Ojima who had thrown a peanut, leaning out of the kitchen. _'What're you doing?'_ I mouth.

"Tell her to meet you at Horsepower." He says. _What the hell is Horsepower?_

"...Alright can you meet me at Horsepower?"

"You mean the shop near the park?"

"Uh, yeah." I answer knowing it sounds more like a question. Katsumi hangs up and I look back to Ojima. "Horsepower?"

"It's my parents store." Ojima answers. "Hurry up so we can go." My brow furrows from being rushed. _This guys been just coming in and out if my house and now he's ordering me around._ Catching the glare I was throwing his way he puts up his hands. "I'll… wait outside." He says, backing out the front door. I quickly head up stairs.

I quick grab a black shirt with a large yellow bruised smiley face stretching across it and change into a pair of cargo-pants. I head down the stairs, put on my sneakers and leave the house. "Let's go." I order locking the door. _Not much point though._ I think to myself looking at the shattered window. _If Katsumi doesn't kill me my sister will._

* * *

After letting Ojima lead me around I find myself bored once again. "How far away is this place?" I sigh.

"It's not far from here." He says, as he nervously looks around. I tap him on the shoulder and he jumps with a gasp.

_He's scared?_ "This isn't Devil's Crown territory, Ojima." I claim, trying to reassure him.

"You're the one who should be worried about them. This is where Kouji tried to jump me." Ojima says. "I don't think he's gonna give up just because DC doesn't want him anymore."

"Well he's probably more focused on me now. He's too old for this shit." I joke. "If I wasn't drinking I would've beat his ass. Especially if he didn't have those ATs on."

Ojima laughs. "You know what Damian, we're gonna be good friends." _If you say so._ I think to myself, before hearing the sound of metal being scraped. "And we're h-" Before Ojima could finish announcing our arrival I put my hand in front of his face. I point forward to the fountain of the park. He stares at it for a second then speaks. "What am I looki-" Suddenly there's a splash and a rift of water screens a female figure. The figure then jumps and slides slightly on the wet wheels of AT. She continues sliding, so fast that the water from the fountain can't keep up as it falls to the ground missing her completely. "Whoa…" She spins and comes to a sudden stop at a tree.

I offer up a slow applause gaining her attention. "Dancing again, Katsumi? And I thought you were worried about your friend."

Katsumi opens her deep dark eyes and throws a big smile my way as she quickly rides up to us. Her dyed cyan-blue hair flows with her speed. She's got her riding usual clothes on. A blue track-jacket with a large white horizontal stripe around the torso. Under the jacket was a light-blue tank top with assorted flowers across the lower right side. On her lightly tanned legs were jean shorts and on her feat, blue and black ATs stylized to look like sandles though they still had to make way for the tech so they where taller than your average AT.

"Who's this?" She asks referring to Ojima.

"Katsumi, this is Tamotsu Ojima," I introduce gesturing to him. He waves nervously before I move my hand to Katsumi. "This is-"

"I'm Katsumi Kaneko." She says wrapping her hand over my shoulder. "And for the next week or so... This guys warden."

"Warden?" I repeat.

"Well if I leave you alone you'll keep getting your self in stupid situations." _Like the kind I've saved you from._

"Well Kaneko, can I bring him into the shop with me? I owe him for saving my life." Ojima asks.

"Saving your life?" Katsumi repeats.

I lean towards her and whisper, "It's a long story." She nods and the three of us head into the store. "What're you gonna give me a gift card?"

"No, just pick out a pair of ATs." The shop seems to sell strictly ATs and parts along with gear for riding. There were a few people in the store, standing along the white walls, eying the shelves for tools and wheels. On the other side there were people searching through assorted caps and gloves. And in between, rows and rows of Air Trecks. At the register was a man who looks like he could be Tamotsu's older brother maybe in his early thirties.

"Are you serious?" Katsumi and I both shout in unison, gaining the attention of a few customers. We both know how expensive Air Trecks are, if they weren't everyone would have them.

"Yeah, I'm sure my parents won't mind if one pair of ATs go missing." Tamotsu answers. "And your friend can get some gear if-"

"Hey, you're the guy from that video on the Parts War site." A customer states.

"How'd it feel get one-shoted by Senbou? And judging by the fact that your walking DC must've went easy on you." A man near him asks before laughing at his own joke. _No matter what side of the world I'm on there'll always be some dickhead to kill my vibe._ "I'm surprised Devil's Crown left you walking."

"Wow, you're boring. Now do you think you'd be more or less boring when I knock you the fuck out?"

The man smiles confidently. "Try me, _American-boy._" He taunts, even going a far as to say _'American-boy'_ in English. _Well he's clearly taken note of my accent._ The other man who is clearly his friend laughs at the joke. I step forward and I feel my fist tense. The two men stand together both hoping I'd do something. I feel Katsumi lightly tugging the back of my shirt. I turn to her expecting to see her near tears trying to stop me, instead she seems just as angry as I'm acting. Realizing this, I stop, unclenching my fist. It's not worth it. "What's taking so long, or is your bark bigger than you bite." _I'm never gonna let Katsumi become like me._

"Nah, you look like a dull fight so I'm done with you." I reply.

"What a gentlemen." Tamotsu says. Since he is standing near us he could probably see Katsumi holding my shirt.

"You couldn't even take down the Skull Sader. What the fuck did you think was gonna happen? Fujibashi probably put up a better fight."

"Cut him some slack." A woman in baggy clothes says to the man pushing me. Blonde hair leaks from her cap as she takes a plastic bag from the man at the register. She bows her thanks before continuing the conversation we were having. "I'd say he did pretty well. Using the Over Road without AT can't be easy." Everyone falls silent except for a few people who whisper _Over Road_.

_Over Road?_ I repeat to myself. Before last night I had only seen one Road. The Wing Road, which I'm pretty sure Katsumi rides. To this day it's still something I find worth watching. Then I saw Kouji's Flame Road and Senbou's Bloody Road, both of which first hand. "What's the Over Road?" I ask. Most of the people in the store begin laughing and the woman shakes her head.

"Miyako, you're one of the best _solo _Riders around," He chuckles to himself. "Don't associate yourself with losers like him." He and his friend laugh as they walk out of the store, thinking no one had noticed the part the most talkative of the two had pocketed. Luckily when he decided to continue his tough guy act and shoulder past me, I picked his pocket. Miyako, merely rolls her brown eyes at the two before leaving the store herself.

The three of us (the only people still on the the store besides the man on the register) begin walking through the isles and I place the part on a shelf near a pair of ATs. "You sure no how to cause a scene." Tamotsu sighs. I shrug and so does Katsumi. "Anyway, hurry up and pick out a pair, it's almost my shift." I walk the isles twice before just grabbing a pair of ATs. Since I know nothing about Air Trecks or their stats I just take the ones that match my style. They each have a base color of black with a pure red trim. The underside is a dark grey metal, connecting to two jet black wheels.

"You sure this is, alright?" I ask Ojima making eye contact with the man behind the register.

Tamotsu then catches my gaze and waves to the man at the register. "It's fine." He says as the man walks into the back of the store. "It's my shift anyway." We approach the Tamotsu with my ATs and Katsumi takes a few parts, still leaving money on the counter just to be nice. "Alright cool. So rumor has it that there's gonna Storm Rider gathering in the part tonight. You..." Tamotsu stops and I see that he breaks eye contact to look behind me. I quickly turn my head and catch Katsumi bringing her thumb across her throat, motioning for Tamotsu to stop. She stops an attempts to play it off as a scratch.

Before Katsumi can get the chance to give a pleading look, I turn back to Tamotsu and answer. "I'm in."

He scratches the back of his head, clearly afraid of what Katsumi might do to him. "Um..." He stutters. "Good? You two should practice in the park before Riders start showing up." I nod and walk out the store knowing Katsumi was scowling at my back from close behind.

* * *

**So we've had a few OC mentions and a short appearance more will be introduced later in the story, but I might as well say who's accepted, right? (Submission are still open and this list is in no order)**

Wing**-Tomoharu Fujibashi** (Elsmul)  
Gaia**-Miyako Kihara **(Bloody Crow)  
Rising**-James Cross **(Munamana)**  
**Sonia**-Kayla Greene **(Munamana)  
Gladius**-Seth Mckinnion** (Barrett M107)  
Bloody**-Hansel Grimm** (Mr. Scary face)  
Bloody**-Zero** (turtlekorn)  
Chain**-Vriska Stewart** (Little miss innocent liar)  
Flame**-Tavros Ravos** (Little miss innocent liar)


	3. Trick 3

**Just one session of practice and weirdos start showing up.**

* * *

**Trick Three: Mummies and Skeletons**

After about an hour and a half of me trying to walk and Katsumi circling around me I finally figured out how to stand without my legs shaking. It's been so long that people are already showing up for the Storm Rider meeting tonight. Even that girl, Miyako, is here. A few of them watch me practice, while others make friendly challenges, talk parts and watch videos on their phones. After practicing near some giant statue of a Japanese man, these normal sized people watching me mean nothing. "Good." Katsumi praises. "You doing pretty well. Now try to come towards me." I start walking and before I hear the motors of my lead AT start. _Aw shi-_ Without a seconds delay I fly forward on one foot. "Stop, stop, stop. stop! STOP!" Katsumi yells, putting her arms in front of her face. Gritting my teeth, I prepare to do something risky/stupid. With all these people around it be too embarrassing for me to crash into the girl trying to teach me. I quickly move my other foot to the same point as my first. The instant they hit the ground I get a huge speed boost. I bend my knees trying to find my balance before making a decision.

"Fuck it." I sigh (or whatever passes as a sigh while wind is slamming into your face). Extending my legs I jump. I soar clean over Katsumi, not even entering her personal space. However, I don't know how to land. I barely knew how to get off the ground. I try to land on my ATs, but the closer I got the ground the more my body rotated, until I began falling face first. _At least my death won't be boring._ I hear a faint sound of rocks grinding that gets louder until I feel an impact.

The impact felt like a hook to my stomach. Then I realized i was being held. "Got'cha." I hear a man's voice say. I open my eyes and see a man covered in bandages like a mummy, thought the bandages stop at his eyes so he's more like a ninja. Over his eyes was a pair of red aviator shades and a top his head was a red beret.

"What… the… fuck?" I question to nobody in particular. Just after my question I feel the power behind my initial hit get stronger before it becomes a throw. Looking forward I find the sky, which means I'm be hurled towards the ground. "What the fuck!?" I shout with much more urgency. I hit a group of bushes prior to breaking the small twigs and hitting the ground. I want say _ow_ but the collision left me winded. _I can't believe I'm alive._ I state to myself. I stand only to lazily topple to the stone walkway. I hear something hit the ground and find a pair of grey wheels on black and red ATs.

"Hey, you alright?" The man asks. _You tackled me then threw me out of the sky, do you think I'm alright!?_ I push myself up from the ground.

"Yeah, I'm-"

"Mckinnion!" Katsumi growls. "Are you an idiot!? Why would you just attack him like that!?"

"Hey! I was trying to help. You just fucking stood there while this guy," he says, gesturing to me. "flew through the air. I had to use my _Catapult into Zigzag Guillotine_ just to get to him." _Zigzag guillotine?_ I repeat to myself as Katsumi and this, Mckinnion guy argue. I find a statue near the point that I would've crashed if not for this mystery man. The wall catches my eye and I see that it has been carved into. _A lot._ As I examine the scratches I begin to unconsciously tune out the argument behind me. The scratches on the stone statue had obviously started at the base. Marks travel all the way up the giant effigy's face.

I walk to the statue and put my hand to the stone. Looking at the statue closer the scratches were more like fine cuts. Fine like with a blade, like a saw perhaps. As I trace my finger along the slashes a few small rocks fall near me. When larger pieces begin to fall it becomes more of a concern. _You're kidding._ The statue shifts and I instinctively turn around. The instant I turn I begin running. Faster than I usually would, but not so fast that I loose control. _I__'m likin' this._ Large rocks land just behind me as I attempt to slide to a stop, slightly losing my balance.

"And you destroyed the statue of Emperor Meiji!" Katsumi yells. I can hear other Storm Riders talking amongst themselves of the destruction. It was interesting listening as they instantly guess who the vandal here is. They spoke of him like he was me before I left America.

"I don't even know who the fuck that is!" He yells back. The people continue to speak and he glares as we hear his name spoken in the crowd. Seth Mckinnion. _I've heard that name..._ It hit me without much thought due to a reputation he's built up. A fellow fighter from America. He's about two years older than me. From what I hear Mckinnion's pretty strong, he'd beat me without a doubt in the air. _But I wonder about on the ground..._ I think to myself.

"He was an Emperor with power _and_ self-control unlike you. He probably didn't run around destroying landmarks either."

"Shit, you want to see destruction then-" Before Mckinnion can finish his sentence I put my hand on his shoulder and he turns ready to fight.

I give him a look, telling him I don't care to fight (right now anyway). He seems to read it and I decide to introduce myself. "Damian Voleur. Thanks for savin' me." Katsumi glares at me while I make my introduction, which she'll probably explain later, presumably with the same glare.

"Seth Mckinnion. You're the guy from the DC video, right?" Due to his question I have a short daydream of putting a gun to my head and pulling the trigger, revealing a small flag that says 'BANG!'. _I better get used to this I guess._ I nod. "Cool. It's nice meeting someone," He looks over his shoulder to a small group of Storm Riders standing under a street light. I believe one of them was one of the attempted thieves, back in Horsepower. "Who _doesn't_ just hide when Devil's Crown rides by!" A person with in a medical mask sucks his teeth and turns away from us and begins riding away on ATs. The others follow after him making the masked man appear the leader.

I can't help chuckling to myself slightly. This was without a doubt one of the most interesting days of my life since I got to Japan. _I love the AT world already._ It looks like a good chance keep things interesting for a while.

Lost in my thoughts I soon find a pain in my side. Katsumi had elbowed me hard in the ribs. "You've got that look on your face." She says. "This is why I don't want you at that meeting. I knew you were one of those guys."

"One of what guys?" I ask.

"One of the people who abuse ATs to fight, like him." She says pointing to Mckinnion. Luckily he is still looking daggers at other Riders, to busy to pay attention to Katsumi and I. "AT should be for everyone to enjoy not so people can bully the weak out of the air."

"Bully? Katsumi you know I don't do that kind of stuff. When I fight it's because someone else is acting tough."

"Because a weak fight would be _boring_, not because of your _high_ morals?" She asks, completely shutting me down. Our conversation pauses for a while. _What can I say, no?_ The only times my morals were in check are the time I spent with my family, Katsumi, and some of the time I chilled with Bishop. But that only lasted until he joined a gang and pulled a knife on me. I trace the scar near my mouth with two fingers all the way down to my chin. _Bishop... If he wasn't on the other side of the world his blood would be just another stain on the streets of my hometown._

"What is it that makes you think that I'll be one of the bad guys?" I ask, placing my hand on Katsumi's shoulder.

She turns and makes eye contact with me, for a split second I felt intimidated by the depth in her eyes. "We're best friends. And because we're best friend I'll warn you. Listen to me for once, _avoid_ fighting anyone wearing an emblem. When you ride try to stay in this area. It's neutral, okay?"

"Yeah, you know I always follow the rules." I joke knowing full well how serious she is. I can tell she not kidding because instead of her usual _don't fight anybody_ she limited it to people on Storm Rider teams.

Katsumi sarcastically smiles before turning away and starting up her ATs. "Fine, but if you get killed don't expect me to tell your sister. But seriously," Katsumi says, still facing away from me. She puts the knuckles of her fist to my chest. "Don't die, Knighty-boy." She warns. Without giving me the chance to remind her how much I hate that nickname she leaves. Knowing I couldn't catch up she skates off. _Wait, does that mean we're done practicing?_ I wonder to myself.

_Whatever_. Seeing that Mckinnion was standing in the same place as before, sizing up different Storm Rider I decide to stick with him for a while. As I walk back towards him I see probably the oddest thing I've seen all day. A shadow seems to fall from a tree connected to its thick branch by a chain. The ghost is in a black cloak riddled with hole that seem to expose a silver skeleton. I speed up my walk so I can be close by if things get violent. "Yo, Mckinnion." I call once I get right behind the figure.

Mckinnion quickly turns to look directly into the empty looking eye sockets of a metal skull. "What the-" The bandaged AT user shouts and a laugh can be heard from the skeleton. The figure quickly jets back into the tree and I see a fist coming straight at me.

My eyes widen in shock as I duck under the jab with not a split second to spare. With these AT on I can't hold my balance while crouched and end up slipping and falling onto my back. "Watch it, man!" I shout getting back to a crouching position. His AT rev and short curved blades shoot out of the back. Looking at the blades it becomes obvious how he destroyed that statue. _Those can't be legal._ He cocks his leg back for a strong kick. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I yell raising my hands in surrender. In a quick swing of his leg he stops the blade about two inches from my throat. Where the blades connect to his black and red AT a scythe attached to a chain is struggling to get free.

I grab the chain and pull it downwards as hard as I can. The tree branch shakes and a ball of dark cloth flies out, landing a few feet away from Mckinnion and I along with the sound of skates hitting stone. Now in the light we can make out the figure. Standing before us was a person in a black tattered cloak and a full skeleton suit even going down to the AT. "What's up?" He asks pulling his scythe back. He was quite casual about it which means he was feeling confident. Like he could beat us. And considering that my friend here has swords coming out of his ATs, I was probably the weakest link here.

I noticed he had something on the back of his hand/glove. A small metal pin. It was the grim reaper with cards in his bone hands. The five spades went from ace descending to ten. A royal flush. _So this guy is part of a team?_ Just as I finish figuring this stuff out, I notice that the modern mummy is already stepping forward to fight the metal reaper. He was definitely bigger than the reaper but the reach of that chain scythe probably evens things out. But that wasn't all, there was something in the air. It felt heavy. The weight forces my head down and I look at my knees.

My legs are shaking. _I really need to learn how to stand on these things._ I know I'm lying to myself, covering my fear with my lack of skill on AT. I force my head back up then proceed to wish I hadn't. _What the fuck?_ I can't believe what I'm seeing. Behind our attacker is an enormous mechanical Grim Reaper. It's scythe extending to about ten or eleven yards. Before I could even worry about the guy who just saved my life I notice the back of another giant. It had the armor-platting and helmet of a roman soldier. In it's hands were two giant gladius swords. _Someone drugged me, right? I'm seein' things, right!?_ The two giants move to attack each other but fade into nothing as about fifteen or so people in assorted horror costumes begin landing in the park.

Witches, ghost, demons. Pretty every monster was here. "HG, come on." A man in a rubber zombie mask also wearing the same logo as the reaper says. "Unless you want one of these guys to take your place in the Parts War." He adds motioning to one of the many members of their Team.

"No way, Undead. You can't keep me out of this one. I was just scaring some new friends." The one called HG laughs. The group continues to talk amongst themselves while I move towards Mckinnion. He look like he still wanted to fight but was so confused with this group that he began to let it go.

"Mckinnion, what did I just see? What was up with those giants?"

He looks surprised at my question. This was probably one of those questions only a complete rookie would ask. "We call them Shadows... It's different for everyone but for Roads like my Gladius Road, it shows that we're ready for a war." He answers rather dramatically. Though it did feel like they were out for blood. _Do I have a shadow?_ I ask myself looking over my shoulder to empty space and the night sky above the park. _Of course not._ "By the way we're both from America, just call me Seth."

"Hey, you two want to watch a Parts War? My Death Dealers are about to give some brave kids heart attacks." HG ask. I assume this was his way of inviting us to a Parts War. His team was standing behind him, their entire group laughing and smiling. I look to Seth and shrug before skating towards the Death Dealer and they turn for us to follow. I can hear Seth following on his skates as well while this horror show leads us around town.

* * *

**Hurray, I've now gotten all the characters I need. If you're looking to submit a character, sorry, you're to late. Adding to the previous list we have... **(drum roll)

**Solomon Asagi (Flame Road)- **SaudreaOfSunday  
**Yue** **Minata** **(Ring Road)**- Bloody Crow  
**Glare Kihara (Lather Road)-**Bloody Crow**  
Aya Evans (Ice Road)-**Bloody Crow

**Yeah, Crows got quite an imagination. Anyway, see you all in Trick four. Later**


	4. Trick 4

**New update. Okay for _reasons_ I've decided One: Change Zombie's name to Undead. Two: I'll edit the previous chapter later since I was a bit lazy with the last one. And three: I'll give Damian a trick list later as well since I only just came up with some moves.**

* * *

**Trick Four: Solo Snake VS Death Dealers**

This is weird. I never thought I'd be enjoying this so much, walking (more like running) around with a group of people I barely know could be so much fun. We all introduced ourselves, but the only ones I really talked to were Hansel Grimm, the leader of the Death Dealers and the man only known as Undead, vice-captain of the team. At first I was having trouble keeping up, but as we went on members of the Death Dealers were giving me advice. How to stand better, make actual turns, make controlled jumps and move a bit faster. They told me a lot but those were the only things I managed to pull off. I'm definitely faster but it didn't really matter at the moment. We're already where we need to be.

We arrived at what was clearly an abandoned school. It was perfectly suited to be haunted. It had three floors that could be seen from outside, but room for a possible fourth floor, impossible to see from the ground. Where windows weren't boarded up they were shattered, red splatter over the black ash that stuck to the once white walls. And with these costumed jokers this place the theme of _you don't want to go in here_ is complete. "You like what you see?" The one everyone calls Undead asks, suddenly appearing beside me. I jump slightly after being caught in awe of the school. "Han chose this place as soon as he started the Death Dealers."

"So this school is your territory?" I ask. I've been through this area a few time but I've never noticed any tags. And I don't think I've ever seen this team in a Parts War.

"Yeah, most of this area is under our watch. Devil's Crown keeps trying to push us to split it with them though." He replies. He sounds a bit upset by it. No, more like worried.

I laugh to break some the tension. "Take it as a compliment. If you guys weren't good they'd just battle you for it. Beside their strong why not join up?"

"Something tells me you know why we don't want to join them. I've heard about the things going on in the US." I could feel the weight upon his words. It felt like court, myself on the stands being judged by everyone. Before last night all I wanted to do was watch Devil's Crown and if I was lucky, become a part of it. "The _groups_ taking up Air Trecks." Undead says. Though I can barely see his eyes through the rubber green zombie mask I can tell he was judging me. Now I've got an entire team of horror movie villains and this guy Seth, waiting to find out what I was like back in America.

"I am not part of that shit." I state. I've heard about the things happening in my city. People are getting hurt. _Air Trecks..._ I think, looking to the ones on my own feet. _This is one those if it falls into the wrong hands kind of things, isn't it?_ When I come to from my deep thoughts I realize, that my answer seems to have been the wrong one. They all seem to have lost interest in me. Seth especially. While examining the facial expressions of everyone, I barely hear a whistle to the right of the school, coming from a group of trees that at night may be mistaken for a forest.

"Hurry up, Undead." Grimm quietly calls. "Let's scare them before they find out we're here." Without a moment of hesitation the team scatters, going around the wrecked school and a few heading straight up it's walls. Some of them stop ascending to climb into broken widows, meanwhile others including Undead split off to another end. I look to the doors of the building and sigh. _I should learn how to do that._ I think to myself realizing I'm the only on about to take the stairs.

I head into the burned building. on the inside it was much less creepy and much more orderly. Instead of sharp glass and wood boards with rusty nails sticking out, I found near-professionally done tags along the walls and sliding doors. There were also paths marked by the trenches made from what I can only assume were AT.

Even now I can hear AT zooming around the building. Actually it sounds like it's getting closer. "Miyako!" A voice calls out. I can't see them in the dark but they're close so I should see him soon. The person releases another sigh before saying something else. "I can't believe she left without me. I better be able to watch her Parts War." _Miyako? That was the girl in the shop, right? So she's going to be the opposing team._ "Well, if she gets in trouble I guess she can use her Sonar and find me." As he comes into the light, well not exactly light but close enough, he stops as we see each other. He looks about my age possibly a year older and he is probably a couple inches taller than me, though he looks like he weighs a bit less. It was difficult to tell through his black hoodie which blended with the darkness, excluding the fact that it was blue inside the hood. "You don't look like a Death Dealer."

"That's cuz I'm not. I'm just here to watch."

"Same." He replies. "I'm Glare Kihara by the way."

"Well Kihara, I'm Damian. Most of the Death Dealers went up so I guess that's a good place to watch from." I claim, gesturing to the ceiling. Glare nods and passes me heading up the stairs in his own AT. I follow him. Luckily I am not having as much trouble going up stairs with Air Treks on as I thought I would. I'm slightly relieved that I'm not the only one using the stairs but unlike me I doubt it's due to a lack of skill. During our ascent of the stairs I take the time to analyze Kihara's AT. There's a lot of black on his ATs but there was a discrepancy near the front it look like they were designed to mimic fish scales. _Just as I thought... I have now idea how Air Trecks work._ There was no point to trying to figure out the assorted stats of his skates. _After all I still don't even know what my own Road is._

Once Glare and I reach the top of It doesn't take long for us to find the other Storm Riders. They had divided up into two classrooms on the second floor. The only people who weren't there were Grimm, his lieutenant and Seth. Everyone else sits around, staring out the windows waiting for the battle to start. I quickly pear out the window finding nothing but the wall of the opposite wing of the school. I look down into the courtyard and spot nothing but a busted water fountain and over grown vegetation. I wait for about two or three minutes before I lose it. _This is so boring._ An idea strikes me, and though dumb it would definitely be more exciting than this. I leave the room and skate of to another across the hall before taking of my ATs. After taking a single step in my socks I realize something, that makes me pinch the bridge of my nose. _I left my shoes back in the park._

I release an annoyed sigh and get back to my plan. After tying the laces of my Air Trecks together I wrap them around my arm so they won't fall off. Next I lean out the window and examine to outer wall. "C'mon, I could swear it was around here somewh- There we go." I say to myself. When I was on the ground I had spotted a parts of the building that were damaged enough to make scaling the wall possible. _I should be able to get to the roof from here… if I don't end up killing myself._ After a bit of climbing and exactly one close call I made it to the top. As I hold onto the ledge and prepare to pull myself up, a hand grabs my wrist doing half the work for me.

I reach the top and find Glare standing in front of me and Seth standing at the other end of this wing. "You know normal people just _ride_ up walls."

"Just take a second to think about what you just said." I answer with a smirk. "So we all had the same idea, huh?"

"Yeah, except we," Seth begins, referring to himself and Kihara. "Can wall-ride, so we can get up her quickly."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not afraid of heights." I say with a grin before seeing a few bolts of electricity go into the air from the ground.

Hearing someone yell, "It's started!" from the window below us the three of us go to the ledge. We can hear something of a battle start and wait patiently for someone to come into sight. The first one up is the woman I know only as Miyako, which causes a cheer from Glare. Now atop the wing of the school opposite to ours Miyako skates toward us. At first I thought she had a great lead over Hansel, but then I noticed his black cloak was just hidden in the night sky. Glare stifles his cheering as a scythe flies towards Miyako. She doesn't have a chance to see it coming yet before Kihara can shout to her she goes through the roof of the school. Falling straight through. She goes out of all of our sight, however Glare sighs with confidence.

The chain scythe instead of Miyako catches a ledge and the way it latches on, it's debatable if HG was aiming for her in the first place. Before anyone can put to much thought into it Miyako suddenly reappears, shooting through an open window now much further a head of Hansel. She dives toward the fountain. With a flick of his wrist he pulls himself to the edge before leaping off towards our side. At the same Miyako rides through the courtyard losing speed in the grass. As she makes a trail through the grass, I get distracted by a sense of impending doom. Grimm's scythe is now flying towards the three of us. I grab both Seth and Glare as I lean backwards. Both of which were far too interested in the Parts War to see the scythe coming. We all fall back and the scythe swings about two inches away from my face, nearly cutting my a few of my dreads in the air. The scythe entangles itself around a pipe, giving of a metal sharpening sound as the three of us fall back. The instant we regain our balance Seth is angrily stomping his way back to the edge of the building. "Grimm! What the fuck was that!?" Seth yells, allowing the blade to come out of his ATs. I could swear I could see Grimm laughing through his silver skeleton helmet and even I was tempted to fight him at this point. After his last maneuver he was confident that it was a Death Dealers win, but he looked down and was suddenly hastened. Grimm yanks the chain with undoubtedly all his strength pulling himself forward. For a moment I wonder why, before seeing something of a snake shoot up from below. It worries me for only a second before I realize it is another shadow.

It had the appearance of a giant snake or dragon. As it twists and contorts in the air above the school I make the mistake of catching its gaze. _I can't move. _My breathing stops and no matter how much I try I find it impossible to move. _Come on you know it's not real. Move!_ I yell in my head. I feel a low chill that only goes through my arm. And find that my hand is now in a fist above my chest, more specifically my tattoo. This Knight's helmet on my chest. It always helps me clear my head, it's my meditation. After finding myself I was able to step back, averting my eyes from the shadow and managing to catch the finale of this battle.

"Scythe Crash Down!" Hansel shouts. I look up and see an orb of black rapidly spinning in the air and just before it hits the ground a leg extends out and slams into the concrete in an axe kick, well, scythe kick. As the cracks flow thorough the ground the large dragon flies straight up. The shadow fades away and Miyako seems to fly as she replaces it mid-air. She slows to a stop after landing on the edge of the building. Unfortunately for her she was too late. The finish line was this rooftop and Hansel reached the roof about two or three seconds before her.

The two competitors are both breathing heavily as a flash comes from the building near the starting line. "And the win goes to us," Undead shouts. "The Death Dealers!" Cheers can be heard from inside the building and Miyako shakes hands with HG.

_That… was not boring._ " So this is what a Parts War is like up close." I mumble to myself before grinning lightly. "I need a team."

* * *

**Time for Damian to start thinking about putting a team together. So for plot reasons I've made the Death Dealers E-Class because if they were any higher, I feel like they'd never just hang out with just some random rookie. So how was this first Parts War? It's the first one I've ever written so feel free to give me some pointers.**

**Also: In the long run if I get your character wrong make sure you tell me so I can fix the issue at some point.**


	5. Trick 5

**Okay, I messed up a bit on spacing but now I've got things figured out so if I promised your character would appear this chapter I was wrong. I should have everything figured out now **(I hope)**, if you PM me, I should be able to show you a general idea of when they'll show up. **(I literally had to map it out, and I may be a little off.)

**Anyway on with the update!**

* * *

**Trick Five: This Kid**

"How did…" Hansel asks, sounding quite surprised. "How'd You get up here? The inside walls are too smooth to climb without going in the school." _No wonder. He thought he had already won._ I knew Grimm would have a home-field advantage, it happens in pretty much every Parts War. Still since I usually watch Cube type battles, the _challengers disadvantage_ theory has never been proven to me until now.

"Oh," Miyako says casually. "I used this to get traction." She points to her ATs. Beneath her ATs, which resembled stone was a tuft of dead grass and weeds entangles around her wheels. "I figured I could use it to get some traction." I could see a quick look of disbelief on HGs face, before Undead flies over. The two begin taking with Undead congratulating his leader. Soon after with a large cheering smile, Glare puts his arm over Miyako's shoulder and telling her the highlights of her own match, mentioning the Basilisk she brought out. As the groups talk, many of Hansel's teammates come up to the roof.

_This really looks like fun. I can see why teams are such a big deal._ "Hey Seth." I call, catching him as he tried to ride off.

"What's up?"

"Are you part of a team?" He replies to my question with a simple shake of his head. "Wanna start one?"

He rides back towards me, stopping a few feet away. "I don't know, didn't you say you weren't for fighting?" Seth asks, clearly referring to my earlier conversation with. "Well I am. If being part of your team means I don't fight, then no I don't plan to star a team with you."

"Damn," I answer. "You coulda just told me I suck on ATs. Look, I'm not going to make anyone quit fighting. I haven't even quit. But I'm probably gonna end up pissing some people off and I can't fight the entire Storm Rider world." I admit. It might sound like I lied to Undead, but I wasn't lying. I'm not a gang member, I fight for different reasons. "So?" I ask putting out my hand.

"...I'm in." Seth answers, shaking my hand. "It's better than nothing." I laugh lightly at what I assume is a small joke before looking to Glare and Miyako.

We make eye contact and I wave the pair over. They both look at me questioningly until I ask the question. "Are you two on a team?" They both shake their heads and without another word from me, a smile stretches across Glares face.

He instantly gets behind Miyako and pushes her into Seth and I. "I'd rather spectate, but my little sister here could use a team."

"What are you doing?" Miyako asks, righting herself again.

Glare laughs as he reverses a few feet away from us. "Well it's not like you were gonna become the Gem Queen by yourself." /Gem? Uh which Road is that again?/ "Besides the wins you got before don't really count since your not a team. Your gonna be F-Class until you get a team." They pause and Miyako take the time to think about the offer.

Seth exhales a frustrated sigh. "So are you in or out?" He asks.

* * *

My chest tightens as I slam into the dusty floor of the schools attic. I can hear the motor of my skates still running as I lay on the floor. It sounds like their mocking me. And that wasn't what was mocking me, it was the _less than impressed_ look that Miyako's been giving me for the past half hour. Seth angrily sighs for probably the millionth time today. I can't blame him though. He's been trying to teach me to wall-ride for about three days. "Okay, now try again… Only this time, don't embarrass yourself."

I sit up and stand, "Fuck you." I say while dusting myself off. "Of course _you_ can do this, you've got your Guillotine move."

"Yeah, except did you see any blades come out, asshole." _Dammit he's right._ The entire time we've been wall-riding up here has hasn't cut anything up. Just normal skating. I suck my teeth and skate towards the wall once again. _Repetition, the fast-track to boredom._ I manage to move a few feet horizontally before gravity starts pulling me back down. Lucking I land on my ATs after flinging myself of the wall. "You're so ass." Seth says sitting on an old box.

I shrug and head towards the cooler. It was next to an old dark red couch that the Death Dealers helped us bring up here. "He's right you know. You really aren't very good." Miyako tells me.

"You've been looking pretty comfortable Gem Queen." I joke, referring to the fact that she's been relaxing since we started the team. "And just so you know _I_ am technically undefeated."

"Why'd you want me on the team anyway? The first time you saw me ride I lost." She asks looking down slightly so the hat containing her blonde hair. I pause and think to myself as I drink some more of my soda. _Why did I ask her and Glare? I can't tell her it was just because I was bored, right?_

"Um, because… I wanted to be free from the rules of the ground. I knew other people would feel the same way so I started putting a team together. You and your brother looked like you felt the same way so I invited you."

"Bullshit." Seth says, skating up to us. I drop my head, showing that he was right. "And don't brag about being undefeated, if it's only because your lazy ass never challenges any other teams." Seth's right again on that one. The three of us have been together for a week and haven't had done anything. The only reason we even have this_ territory_ (if you can even call it that) is because Hansel liked the idea of having a friendly team around.

We could definitely use a place of our own to ride, but it's not like we can have an official Parts War. "Well we need more members otherwise it will be the same as when I was solo." Miyako says. "What about that girl you were with back in Horsepower. I've seen her around and she's definitely better than you on AT."

"You know it's more the nonchalant attitude in your voice that gets me than the words them selves. And I already asked. Katsumi says she already joined a team. She says she'll introduce me to her leader soon." _I wonder what teams she's on, she Katsumi said her leaders name was Pyrone or something like that._

"Good, I don't need her nagging me about who I can and can't fight." Seth says, appearing angry at just the thought.

I chuckle at his clear dislike of my best friend because I can't disagree. Knowing Katsumi she'd result to nonsensical violence to stop us from committing any act of senseless violence. "Yeah, but we still need members." All three of us release collective sigh at the sheer hopelessness of our situation.

"I can help with that." A rather scared sounding voice says. All of our head snap at the hopes of a new teammate. Oddly enough it was Tamotsu. "Just tell this guy I'm cool." He was being held by a thin guy, who was about a year younger than me with straight black hair, almost as long as my own.

"Yeah, he's fine. Uh... Who're you again?" I ask.

The guy looks surprised as he lets go of Tamotsu. When he realizes what's going on he answers with a short laugh. "I forgot you guys have never seen me without my suit costume. It's me, Hansel."

"What!?" Seth and I both shout. _There's no way this could be the same guy I that had me literally shaking with fear._ He stood their confidently, hands in the pockets of his camouflage cargo pants. "No way a kid like you made me draw my Guillotines." Seth challenges.

"That's what everyone says. Lets see if I can still do this." He says. He exhales heavily as he slowly raises the hood of his black sleeveless sweatshirt. The boy lowers his head and it becomes impossible to see his eyes in the shade. The area goes quiet. Even the slight noises from outside cease. There's nothing but silence.

We all remain still for a while before the boy claiming to be Han reveals his eyes again. I can see Seth step forward from the corner of my eye but he stops before moving to far. However I don't have much time to look into it because there's suddenly a scythe at my neck.

A miniature version of Han's Shadow is behind me ready to take my head. I turn toward it to fight it off but it disappears. I see that Seth has done the same, ready to fight. I look to the couch and even Miyako is sitting a bit wide-eyed. Tamotsu is shivering as he backs a way from Hansel. "That's why you two shouldn't judge people by their looks." Miyako says, still trying to sound cool.

"You guys believe me now?" He asks with a smile. Seth and I nod. There's no doubt about it, it's him. Satisfied with the fact that he was able to scare us, Hansel progresses the conversation. "So is this guy a new teammate?"

"Oh yeah. Yo, Tamotsu why didn't you say you ride?" I inquire, grinning at the fact that this team may finally be doing something that won't bore me to death.

"Because I don't." Tamotsu bluntly answers. I can feel my grin drop and a scowl take its place instead. "But! I know someone who might be interested." He says in an attempt to redeem himself. "A friend of mine, Solomon Asagi. You might be able to find him at-

"Shut up, just take us there, man." I order lightly rushing to the door. "Tamotsu, I owe you for this one. Later, Han." I call as my team and I leave the spacious attic.

When we make it outside the school we begin walking. We couldn't rush their because Tamotsu doesn't use or even own a pair of AT. Since we all knew it'd take a while (well at least longer than it would skating) we had time to talk. "So what's up with that creepy guy?" Tamotsu asks.

"Who, Hansel?" I guess, as though it wasn't obvious. "Yeah he's different for sure, but he's cool."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. He even said we can practice with his team. But I'm gonna wait until we get and actual team before we challenge the Death Dealers." _Because challenging them now would be boring._

"Hansel might like to scare people but he's a pretty nice guy. Especially if the things my brother said are true." Miyako says. We all lean in to hear more as we continue walking. _A story about this guys gotta be interesting._ She sucks her teeth as though having to go on would be to much of a bore. "Glare told me this after _he_ challenged the Death Dealers to that Parts War in my name." She stated rolling her eyes.

Our walk noticeably slows when she starts the story, but I don't complain. I wouldn't mine learning more about the guy giving a place to hang out. "He moved here from Germany when he was about six but he could speak our language until he was nine." Seth and I both look to each other. Being fellow foreigners we can understand what it's like to not speak the language. _You can't make friends if you can't communicate._ "After that someone broke into his house when he was thirteen. The guy killed both his parents but somehow he the killer died before anything could happen."

"What do you mean _somehow_?" Tamotsu asks, sounding a bit worried.

"I don't know, all Glare told me after that was that's when Hansel became the grim reaper, before he even picked up a pair of AT."

It's hard to believe the kid went through all that. He had to deal with that trauma all alone. It must've tough, especially if you consider that he was just a kid. Still he's got tons of friends now, maybe that's why he put a team together. "'Ey Tamotsu." A mans voice calls from the window of a nearby house. "You going somewhere?"

* * *

**Okay. I wanna thank Elsmul once again for the forum _Air Gear OC center. _It's already helped more than you know.**


	6. Trick 6

**Trick 6: Wildcard**

Tamotsu looks to the door of a rather tall apartment complex. Luxury style. There was a man standing at the the door with in a grey fedora. His theme seemed to be precious metals. With his silver colored shirt with _Go All In_ written in gold above a royal flush of spades. His shoes matched his shirt, silver with a gold trim. Even his light brown hair had the ends dyed a gold color. The only thing that _looked_ casual on him was his black polo and his dark blue jeans. "Hey, Solomon."_ So this is the guy? I wonder what his run is like._

"I wondering what was taking you so long." Asagi says.

"No ATs, remember?" Tamotsu answers.

"Did your lack of wheels make you walk right past my place?" Asagi asks. Tomatsu meekly nods, realizing that because of Miyako's he forgot what we were even doing. Asagi shakes his head before turning to us. "Are these the people you were talking about?"

Tamotsu nods and our group walks up to continue the conversation. "Yes, this is-"

"Don't worry, I know all of them." He replies, cutting Tamotsu off as he points to and names each of us. "Seth Mckinnion, I saw you in a trick contest a while back. The lovely Miyako Kihara, I saw your Parts War against Lateral a few weeks ago and let me tell you, _every_ move was beautiful." He says, maintaining an elongated eye contact with Miyako and giving her his best smile. I don't bother to check Miyako's face for a reaction. I know that she's probably holding the blank, uninterested look she away has. However the satisfied look on his face made me wonder. He turns to me next. "So you must be Damian Voleur. I he-"

"Yes. I'm the guy who tried to fight the leader if Devil's Crown." I groan. _It's the same thing every time. Doesn't anyone care about all the fights I've won._

Asagi release an awkward chuckle. "What I was _going _to say was; I heard you saved Tamotsu from that old Skull Sader." _Of course,_ I think to myself with a sigh. _The one time I could've gotten away with it._

The five of us stand in an uncomfortable silences for a moment until Tomatsu breaks the tension. "So Wildcard are you going to..."

"Oh yeah, why don't you guys come up to my place. We can talk there." I nod and allow the others to walk in before me, giving me a few extra seconds to stare up at the building. I take a second to think about how much these apartments cost before giving up. Out of my pay grade.

After following them into the elevator, we all head up to the twentieth floor. The elevator doors open to reveal a rather nice hall with a decorations every few feet, dividing the blue square wallpaper. At the opposite end a tall window. It feels more like I'm in a fancy hotel than a apartment complex. We walk a few feet before stopping as Asagi takes out some keys. "Please, step right in." He says as though he's speaking specifically to Miyako. _A real ladies man._ I joke to myself stepping in after he and Miyako. The apartment was as nice as I had expected it to be. A large living/game room with a large poker table and a TV that looked to be a side show by comparison. Connected to that, an oddly average kitchen. It was obvious that most of the attention was spent on the living room, yet everything else was average or better.

"Nice place you got here." I state.

"Yeah, it's my uncle's place." He says, sitting on the white leather couch. "Let's get to business, what's your team like?" He asks.

Miyako, Seth and I all look at each other before collectively looking back at Asagi and shrugging. "We don't have a name and all we know about each other is that we can all ride Air Trecks." Miyako responds then gestures to me. "At least somewhat." I try to respond but can't. She's not wrong. Everyone in this room has more experience than me on ATs except Tomatsu, and he knows more about AT than me without a doubt.

Asagi scratches the back of his head in thought. "Alright well unless you guys have plans, now doesn't seem like a bad time to get to know each other." We all give ad-lib _sure'_s and sit in a momentary awkward silence. "..._Okay_, I guess I'll go first. So in case anyone wants to know I'm British. Both of my parents are business representatives and before my mom had me they came to Japan to make a deal. They were here for a while and I ended up being a born citizen of Japan. Since they couldn't just quit mid-sale they couldn't exactly take care of me, so they left me here with my uncle. They still work so I don't really see them a lot." He says before appearing a bit sad. When he realized that we could all see the frown across his face, he quickly straightens up with a forged smile. "Don't worry, he's cool. He's a retired poker player, even taught me how to play."

Still all of us remained silent. It isn't out of pity, at least as far as I can tell. We're all in a state of _I get it._ It was weird, my situation is a lot different than his. I could see my parents pretty much anytime, I could even move back in with them. _The problem is that I'd still feel the weight of betrayal, whether I was back home or not._ I'm guessing he gets that weight from his parents leaving him. The looks on everyone's faces tell me they're thinking the same thing I am, or at least something similar. Even Miyako's cool cracks as she changes to a lighter subject. "So Asagi-"

"Please just call me Solomon or Wildcard." He interrupts.

"_Okay_, so_ Solomon_ what made you start riding ATs?"

He confidently puts his hand up to his chin. Solomon then looks her up and down. "Do you ride ATs?" He asks, pretending to be oblivious to the ones on her feet. After a short beat she unsurely nods. "That's why. If I didn't I'd never get to meet beautiful women like you."

"No, really." Seth asks. Miyako quickly turns and glares at him.

That probably wasn't the best thing to say, but Solomon answers all the same. "I don't really know how to say it but I guess I just liked the way things looked. I watched a couple Parts Wars and the fights and tricks were awesome. And I thought I need to get in on this and went to buy some AT. That's how I met this guy." He says, gesturing to Tomatsu, who waves as if introducing himself officially. "What about you?"

Miyako looks at me and I quickly turn away and act like I wasn't paying attention. "Please, I'd love to hear more about you miss Kihara." I add to place attention on her.

"Fine. When I was a kid my dad like to go hiking a lot. He'd always take Glare and I to some far off mountains or just whatever forest path he could find. After a while I really liked it. Now that I'm older and Glare has his swimming I can't really get to the places we used to go to anymore. So now when I can't wander around I just ride. I started by myself, then Glare got his own and whenever a Storm Rider meeting would happen he'd challenge teams _for_ me."

"So that's why Waterboy rides?" Solomon says as if he had just figured something out. He takes a second to think then chuckles. "Yeah, that sounds like him."

Seth sucks his teeth then takes his turn. He was clearly eager to get it over with, where as I am planning to hold out for as long as possible. Showing how serious he is, he pulls off his red beanie with short black brim. Without it you can see the three silver rings piercing his left ear. "In case you couldn't tell, I'm from America and you can consider me being here a punishment. I've been getting into fights since I was twelve. After a while it became_ too much,_" He says narrowing his eyes and using air quotes. The light scar under his right eye confirms his story. For some reason I doubt it came from a trick gone wrong. "and my mom thought I needed a fresh start. We have some family here and there was some _friend_ she wanted to meet. Put aside the fact that I had to learn all about japanese culture and shit I also had to deal with that asshole, who she ended up marrying. As soon as I could, I moved out and got my own place. I didn't even care about ATs at that point but I felt like I had to keep moving. After I bought a pair I never wanted to stop. I still don't." He adds sternly. It was obvious he wanted to be moving right now. _Looks like I just found my way out._

"Well, then lets not stop." I suggest.

"What're you talking about?" Seth asks put his hat back on.

"I already told you two, didn't I? I'm going make the Air free. That way you can ride whenever you want, whenever you want."

"_I_ already can." Seth replies in ready to fight voice.

"Yeah, yeah, but now you can ride with back up _from_…" I stress the word as I take out my phone and type _Knightmare_ out. "Knightmare." I proclaim. The room pauses, except for Tomatsu, who just begins laughing, making me a bit nervous. "What?"

"You're an idiot." Miyako states. She look at Seth and he just shrugs. "Well I don't really care what stupid name you come up with as long as it doesn't stop me from becoming Gem Queen."

"Yo, Wildcard do you think it's stupid?"

"Not particularly." He replies with a shrug.

"Good, cuz you're in." I reply, standing from my seat. "Get your AT so we can all go for a ride." Without a seconds hesitation he gets up and heads of into one of the back rooms.

Tomatsu laughs some more as he wipe a tear from his eye. "D, I'm glad it was your party I ran into that night. It's gonna be fun when you guys get your fifth member." He sighs and the two of us share a street-shake. "But tell me the truth, you just didn't want to talk abou-"

"Speaking of that party!" I loudly interrupt to be sure to stop him. I don't know why it mattered so much that I stop him, I'm sure the others noticed it too. "My sister's coming home soon. She's gonna be pissed about the burned floor and broken window." Catching my message, Tomatsu shuts up.

A few seconds later Solomon comes back out now wearing shining ATs that match his clothes and a leather jacket in place of his polo. "Where're we headed."

* * *

After telling Solomon that we were headed to our/Hansel's base we agreed to take a detour to drop Tamotsu off at his job first, since it was near the school. Once again giving ourselves plenty of time to talk more. "Tomatsu your family owns an AT shop, why don't you just get some Air Trecks?" Solomon asks.

"Because Devil's Crown _rarely_ attacks people who aren't Storm Riders." Tamotsu answers. He instantly gets hit with a dirty look by Seth but instead of cowering he just brushes it off. "I understand that you a tough guy, but..." He pause, even going as far as to stop walking. And as he turns directly to me I can see the grave look in his eyes. "Anyone who isn't afraid of Devil's Crown is crazy." _So I can't even trust Tamotsu. He's too scared._

"Crazy?" Seth repeats, grabbing Tomatsu shirt and turning him face to face. "Listen chicken-shit, I can show you something to be really afraid of."

"What're you going to do, Micky, take him to Han?" Miyako interjects.

Seth switches his glare from Tamotsu to Miyako. "You think you're funny?"

"Yo, I think you need to relax." Solomon, says standing between Tomatsu and Miyako.

"Take his advice." I order, making myself sound as serious as possible. He turns to me and we both spend a short period of time trying to stare each other down. "Take your anger out on somebody if you want. But not Tomatsu and _definitely_ not a member of our own team. We're taking Devil's Crown but are teams not fighting each other first... Unless _I_ decide we are."

"Is that a fucking threat? Knighty-boy." Seth ask dropping Tamotsu. He skates toward me clearly waiting for me to either back down or jump at him. I watch as Tamotsu once again back up to watch from a distance. Miyako and Solomon both seem ready to stop us from murdering each other. There was only one thing running through my mind at this point._ Don't bore me, Seth._ The sound of AT arrives in our ears, yet neither of us take our eyes off each other. I don't know what it was but, instead of the usual tension in the felt before a fight, I felt it near doubled. However it felt like it was tangible, like I could touch it if it was the slightest bit stronger. Just. One. Move.

I hear a crash behind me and almost stumble forward. The tension breaks and the pressure drops. The sound of Air Trecks on pavement stops after a click. I can see shadows stretch across Seth and the ground in front of me. "Shit, Are those DC's guys?" Wildcard says. Both Seth and I instantly turn to see about four cloaked riders mid-air. All of them about to jump on a single guy, he looked like he just got done in an office somewhere.

_The only thing more fun than a fight is a brawl._ Miyako and Seth both skate towards the on coming chaos while I turn to Tamotsu who fell back in fear as Solomon tries to help him. "Hey, record this! That way even you'll have to believe it." I don't bother to see if he takes out a phone or not, I just skate towards the fray. A member of one of Devil's Crown's sub-teams stands dazed as the rider donned dirty formal attire cocks his leg back. Coming back to his senses the DC member blindly charges. The dressed up mans leg swings and his sharp green AT rise and the black wheel connect with the mask, shattering it upon contact. _He's done._ I scan the chaos for a fight of my own. Seth is fighting- no, destroying two other cloaked riders. Miyako is fencing against another cloak, using their fast kicks instead of rapiers.

Seeing a shadow on the ground that don't belong to anyone in sight, I look up and spot a rider mid-jump, aiming for the unsuspecting formal man. _This one's mine._ I think to myself, clenching my fist and rushing towards the alley wall opposite from the attacker. In two jumps I land on a dumper before leaping into the wall feet first. I manage to get about twelve feet higher before I start losing speed, at which point I jump off. I spend about a second in the air until I hit the attacker and wrap my arms around them before sending them flying way off mark with a mid-air over the shoulder through. An awesome move if I say so myself, but all I could think was how I was going to land.

* * *

**Parts War next time and more? (Psst... Be intrigued.)**


	7. Trick 7

**So I wrote this like a billion times (give or take a thousand) and I'm still not satisfied with it, to be honest. This is probably going to be the longest chapter by the way. I just wanted to make sure I kept on schedule. **

* * *

**Trick 7: Knights Up**

There wasn't a very high chance of Seth grabbing me out of the sky this time. So I tried to spin myself. As I turn I noticed the man I threw just as his back hits the ground. There was a small bounce before he laid still, unconscious. Beside that scene, the post-well dressed man finishes dusting himself off as he spins upon his black wheels I notice a breeze. "_Whirlwind Veil._" The random trash of the alley began to flow around him and floating slightly, giving only a general idea of the radius of the sphere of rotating air around him. As the breeze gets more powerful I rebound off of it landing myself right side up. After my landing I look around at the post-fight.

As the mobile members of DC cautiously step out of the alley and into the open, my team Miyako walks towards me as Seth watches the others for foul moves. Solomon escorts the scared Tamotsu to meet up with us. The two unconscious members remain on our side. "I can't be bothered with this." The formal man says. I take a minute to note his features to remember him, which is the least I can do considering he saved me from further AT based embarrassment. In his now messy formal attire I could see that he was a bit thin. His short cut hair was black and just before he turns to face the alley outlet I manage to see his purple irises. He began walking out from the alley before being stopped by the glaring henchmen of DC.

"This isn't over yet _Tomo_." A member says. The voice came from behind us and I turn to face them. He had taken off his mask revealing his face, he was about twenty and looked quite tough. He was carrying his partner who had been injured by an earlier attack. "I dont care how many _kids_ you get to back you up. We'll still beat you." _Kids? Hmm... I guess I can fight this guy on the ground and in the air._ Just the thought of my first _real_ airborne fight makes me grin.

"Isao, how long do you guys plan on attacking me?" The man called Tomo asks with a groan.

"Until_ you_ stop putting those ATs on in_ our_ turf." One of the people outside of the alley calls. "Fujibashi, you either ride with us or not at all. Same for you new friends here."

"Fuck that, we'll take you guys for round two right now." Seth proclaims, edging toward a few of the masks. The mask who last spoke put his hands in his pockets and step towards Seth.

You could see the challenge in his eyes. "So what're you waiting for?" Seth walks to meet him halfway, rolling his shoulder just before. While watching this I don't even notice, someone come up behind me. A hand appears on my shoulder and I spin on AT, ready to have a fight of my own. Before I can throw the punch I note the bright bluish eyes of the newest member.

Solomon stood with both his hand up in a weak forfeit. "Sorry about that." I mumble, scratching the back of my head. He waves it off. "So what's up?"

"Just thought I'd remind you that there's no payout unless it's a Parts War." _And I want to get to D-Class at least._ I nod to him and turn to the man I had throw to the ground earlier.

Isao looks at me as if he already knows what I'm about to say. "Seth, hold up." I call. I can hear him groan in annoyance behind me. "Relax man, I know what I'm doing. So what if we beat you in a Parts War, then we can ride, right?"

He looks over all the members of our team specifically Miyako and Seth as if targeting the two of them. The man then grins, "Alright let's have this battle. But it looks like you're one member short." He says pointing to Fujibashi who is calmly walking out of the alley.

"Whoa, what're you doing?" I ask, skating in front of him.

He tries to step around me a few times before answering. "I'm trying to go home so I can change and relax."

"Don't you wanna fight these guys?"

Fujibashi sighs, "No, actually I don't. It'd be too annoying." He skates forward quickly and jumps over me, landing behind me and slowly skating away. "I just want to ride. Climbing the Trophaeum is nothing but a pain that I don't care for."

I scoff at his opinion for one sole reason. "Neither do I. But I bet we can agree on." I pause as the sound of his ATs stop. _Caught his interest._ "We both hate Devil's Crown."

"...Fine. I'll do this just so you have enough members to battle." Fujibashi declares, turning towards me. I shug and the two of us make the short trip back to the others.

"Alright, so like I was saying lets have this Parts War." The leader once again looks at Miyako and Seth and this time adding Fujibashi. I don't like it feels like he's targeting them, or he knows something that I don't.

"You know what since your team-"

"Knightmare." I interrupt.

"Right. Since Knightmare is so new we'll challenge you for your emblem. I doubt you're ready for Hurdles." Isao says putting out his hand. "Serow versus Knightmare in a Dash. Loser drops their Emblem."

"Wai-"

Miyako tries to say something but I speak first. "We're in." I shake his hand and we both stare at each other with fake smiles. _This is dirty._ As soon as we pull or hands back the rest of the team pulls me back. I thought it was for some kind of Storm Rider huddle but I notice half the team is staring at me like I'm crazy. "...What?"

"There are so many things wrong with what you just did. I don't even know where to start." Miyako begins in her usual underwhelmed voice.

"Shit, I do. D, you're an idiot. I'm the strongest in Hurdles." Seth adds.

He seemed ready to go off on a rant before Solomon interrupted. "What he's trying to say is that you should of asked your team before you went for this. Do you know their runs?" He asks referring to the rest of Knightmare. I shrug and he goes on. "A Dash is based entirely on speed. I'm fine with that but…" He looks to Miyako, Seth and Fujibashi. _Three fifths of the team, four assuming I still suck. So basically Knightmare's finished._ I put my hand to my head.

I slide my hand down my face along with a heavy exhale. _Oh well._ "Damn, any ideas?" I ask, now speaking to the whole team.

No one says anything and I look to Tamotsu who's still waiting for something to happen, awkwardly avoiding the eyes of Serow. As I look at him I hear a light mumble behind me. I turn back and see the others looking at Fujibashi. "Did you say something?" I ask him.

He seemed uncomfortable speaking in front of us. But after a beat he repeated himself. "Just let me run first. They probably won't take me seriously so, I guess if I actually _try_ I can win." Putting aside the fact that he clearly didn't want to try, I'm glad we actually have something going.

"And I can win the second." Solomon says confidently. "Then we just need one more win."

"Fine, I'll win. But don't blame me if it gets messy." Seth states. _Guess he still hasn't cut his anger into something._ "Damian, make sure you watch, I don't wanna have to keep _training_ you." I nod then look at Miyako, who has her eyes shut. It looks like she's drawing something out on the palm of her hand, using her finger as a pen.

"Alright if we win I'll make sure I never fuck up like this again." I proclaim. They all give varying degrees of _yeah, rights._ Solomon's being joking all the way to Seth which screams_ you better be right._ I grin half-nervously then turn and put on my best smirk for the team we're up against.

"So are you guys ready or not?" A member of Serow asks.

Beside the fact that the only one of us dressed in any kind of riding gear is Solomon, yes. At least we've got some chance. Lets go.

-**Serow VS Knightmare-**

"So you're up first, huh?" The leader of their Serow says. He then steps up to Solomon meeting him at the starting line. The race is a straight line, from here to about a half-mile away, to the department store down the street. "I'll take this round then. I guess Knightmare won't be riding for long,"

"Don't be so sure, Knightmare is still a live hand." Wildcard says, "Especially considering I'm holding the _Jackpot_." He adds sliding his fingers across the black lining of his silver AT.

"Yeah, whatever. Hey," Isao calls to Tamotsu. "Let's speed this shit up."

Tamotsu nods, still hoping to stay on Serow's good side. Though it's more like their _don't care to destroy_ side. He begins the count "Three… Two…" Both riders rev their ATs but Wildcard's engine seems to be running significantly hotter. His wheels spin and a red-orange glow of heat surrounds the custom gold of his wheels.

"Hey, make sure you pay attention." Fujibashi orders, speaking directly to me. "Otherwise you'll end up in this situation over and over again." _I guess that's true._ I think to myself. I'm sure Dash isn't the only thing that I will need speed for._ Let's hope this is interesting._

"One! GO!" Tamotsu yells.

I hear a slight chuckle along with words "_Smokin' Ace._" The battle commences in chaos. A black smoke screen appears over Wildcard and the Serow leader. Through the smoke I see an arm in a long black sleeve throw a punch, catching nothing but smog.

The smoke begins to fade and the furious face of the team leader comes into view along with some growls. "So he's got a bit of speed, huh?" Isao says slowly cruising towards the goal._ Something's wrong._ I look forward and see Solomon nearly halfway to the finish, one hand keeping his hat in place and the other seemingly being used to keep him balanced. He's clearly winning, as a matter of fact after he gets a few more yards it's downhill so he'll be even faster. The part that worries me is I can hear team Serow snickering to themselves. "_And_… Now!"

As I watch the enemy team for any _foul play_ I hear a series of heavy clicks beside me. I turn and see Miyako repeatedly hitting her Air Trecks against the asphalt. Before I can ask what she's doing she shouts to Solomon. "Wildcard! Jump off the hill!" I quickly turn my head back to Solomon briefly looks back to us before flipping himself through the air. Isao and his group collectively suck their teeth in annoyance.

Isao quickly speeds up, but everyone can tell that our race is already won. "What was that?" I ask, turning to Miyako.

"It's _Sonar_, I scanned the area with my Gaia Road." She says, still keeping her eyes closed. "There's a lot of noise going on between her and there so I almost didn't notice."

"Notice what?" Seth asks as he stares down one of the grunts of Serow who was glaring at Miyako.

"We set a little trap up for you." A member of Serow approaches us, smirking at Miyako. "There's been some construction and as yesterday there's a hole that was _supposed_ to be a free win on our behalf. Naturally anyone who just had a race would let gravity bring them downhill to victory, but then you got in the way. That's quite an annoying skill you've got there, girl." He says with a scoff, "But how about you leave the fight to the men, otherwise I might have to break those legs of yours."

"How about you back the fuck up." I interrupt. Seth and I step forward, in front of Miyako who was only ignoring him.

He looks from me to Seth the throws up his hand in a mock forfeit. "Whatever, it's your funeral. Let's just start the next race, who knows what Isao's doing to your friend up there." I suck my teeth. I regret not asking about Solomon's fight record in the interview back at his house. _I didn't get the chance to see him fight earlier since he was looking after Tamotsu. Hope he can hold his own for a bit._ Fujibashi steps toward the starting line, though quite unenthusiastic. I can almost hear him thinking _why am I doing this._ The member of Serow who had been taunting us earlier begins to laugh. "You're actually planning to use Tomoharu?" He asks hunched over laughing. He looks up sees the serious look in my eyes which seems to piss him of. "Hmph, like I said it's your funeral. FNG, this one's yours. Should be an easy out, don't blow it."

Another member of Serow steps to the line. He's clearly new to the team but not to ATs. "Whatever you say, General." As soon as FNG gets to the starting line he takes of his cloak and mask. I recognize his face though I don't actually know him. He had gone to the school I graduated from last year. One of the guys who had been causing Katsumi problems until I showed up. I clench and unclench my fist, in the memory. _I wonder if he remembers me._ I ask myself though I never even got his name. Still, it shouldn't be so easy to forget _that crazy American kid_. Considering the fact that he ran off when I first fought him and he's up again Fujibashi who clearly doesn't care, this probably won't be very entertaining.

"Are you two ready?" Tamotsu asks, much more confident now that the leader is more than a earshot away. The two competitors nod and Fujibashi's is accompanied by a shrug. "Okay, three...two...one. Go!" At the end of the countdown FNG jets off to a significant lead as Fujibashi calmly cruises behind.

_Is he even tr-_ "Hey what the fuck, I thought you said you could take this!" Seth yells. Fujibashi turn to look at us and in a normal speaking voice (which is nowhere near enough for us to hear) says something that I think was along the lines of _Dammit, just stop bothering me._ He slowly positions himself behind FNG, stopping us from seeing his opponent. "I swear if we lose because of you-" He stops and quickly turns to me. "Either of you! Somebody's getting the shit beaten out of them." _Somebody means me, doesn't it?_ I turn my head back to the race hoping this isn't going to be Knightmare's last.

Still riding casually he somehow manages to be keeping the same distance on FNG. He's skating behind him but it looks like he's somehow picking up speed. Quickly skating around Tamotsu, I get to the side of the track to see the race from a different angle. There's no longer any doubt. Fujibashi is definitely catching up to his opponent who seems to be sprinting with everything he has. Trying to figure this out I look at his dark-green ATs. The silver lining draws my attention to the black wheels, which seem to be hovering slightly. "What is that?" I ask aloud to no one in particular.

"He's flying." Miyako states, now watching the battle with her eyes. "Fujibashi's using FNG slipstream to lift, himself of the ground while that guy does all the work. It's a Wing Road thing. I know because I can't see him on _Sonar_." _Damn, that's useful. I should really get to asking Katsumi about the Over Road._

"Can you see Solomon?" I ask, hoping he was getting his teeth kicked in or anything.

She taps the ground once with her AT. "Don't worry he's fine. I think he's talking his way out." I unconsciously sigh in relief at that. If a part of Knightmare gets hurt because of my bad moves that won't be good for anyone.

"Here comes the jump!" A member of Serow cheers. From their point of view all they can see is Fujibashi's back, but from here we can see that he's literally on FNG heels. Both launch into the air less than seconds apart. Fujibashi's jump is higher and he appears to overtake his opponent mid-air.

With no way to _see_ the landing from here Miyako begins rapidly click her AT against the cement. After about two seconds Miyako opens a her eyes again. "It's Fujibashi's win."

"Fuck yeah!" Seth and I both yell.

"All we need is one more win and this territory is ours." I grin.

"One more win. I don't know what you mean." The Serow General claims. He gestures to a member Serow who was mocking Miyako's actions. "Our teams Gaia Road user says FNG crossed the finish line first."

"But those AT are customized for jumps." Tamotsu says think aloud. "No one who rides the Gaia Road would use those."

"What?" The general asks, glaring at Tamotsu. He stays silent and I see the same look of fear on his face as when the ex-Skull Sader ran him into my house. I quickly put my hand on Tamostu's shoulder.

He jump at the touch and I glare at Serow. _I don't know why he's acting like this, he at least tried to deal with Kouji. What's the difference? _"You heard him it's Knightmare's win. You scared that we'll win the next match?"

He looks at Seth and Miyako and laughs haughtily. "No use bluffing kid, I know those two aren't the fastest." The general confidently says. "They could both run at once and still couldn't beat me and him." He says pointing to one of the cloaks Seth fought earlier.

I look to the two of them and grin. "Care to test that theory? I'm starting to get bored of this one on one."

"Ha! You're gonna make those two ride together? Fine, we're in."

"I'm not even going to need to race." I sigh, pretending to be upset about it. Miyako and Seth head over to the line along with the Serow general and whoever his partner was. While Serow last up and I took the bench. My two teammates both look at me as if I had just messed up again. Fortunately I actually knew what I was doing this time. I had seen both of them ride when they were trying to teach me tricks a few days ago. Oddly enough they never once got in the others way. "You two go on and me and this guy'll follow up." I call before the race starts. They nod and after another three count take off in the race.

The Miyako and Seth speed forward moving with what was seemingly their all. Seth, who is in the middle of the street quickly shoots out the blades from his black and red ATs. In an instant retaliation both members of Serow charge at him. He swing his right blade at both of them forcing their general to fall back. The general prepares to jump after the two of them but before he makes it Miyako strides into his path. She charges him in a spin but instead of the kick expected in an AT battle she shoulders into him. Caught of guard by this the general spins to recover and as he does Miyako cocks her hand back to throw a punch, trying to avoid using kicks. Even through her apathetic exterior I can see how much she dislikes this guy, but I don't know why she's holding back.

As they get further away I decide to follow up. As I begin moving forward to keep up with my team, extra member of Serow appears in front of me. Well it's more like made me face him. Somehow before I could even react he had grabbed me and forced me to stop my run. "Knightmare, right? What Faction is your team a part of?"

I'm barely paying attention to the things he's saying. I'm too busy trying to figure out why my AT's suddenly stopped moving. And why that suddenly makes me feel trapped. _I can fight without wheels just fine, right? So why do I feel like I just lost?_ I think up several was to attack him, but the visions all end with me defeated. I look at the others who are getting further away. Seth still fruitlessly slashing away at a member of Serow and Miyako now dodging their general's attacks. The Serow member before me steps even more into my line of sight. Blocking my view as his mouth continues to move. "...What?" I ask as he finally stops.

He growls and throws a punch that I somehow dodge, skating backwards though I don't know how. Luckily it seems to impress him for some reason. "Hmm, dual motors? Rare. I'll ask again;" He says, showing a set of tools in one hand and a few random small pieces of metal. "Are you with Revelation."

"I don't even know who that is."

"Well I suggest you keep it that way." He threatens, tossing the pieces to me. I manage to catch all of them though I don't know what they're for. "You're gonna need those unless you plan on skating backwards forever." With that he rides off, turning the opposite way of the finish line, mumbling something along the lines of _leaving before MindFang shows up_.

_What was that about? I guess that's another name I'm supposed to remember…_ I wonder to myself. I shake it off and just as I prepare to move forward my legs fly backwards out from under me. I catch myself on the palms of my hands barely preventing the oncoming faceplant. _Wha- So I literally can't move? Great._ "Yo! Tamotsu let's get to the others." I call taking of my ATs. I tie them together and mount them over my shoulders. He seems confused but as I shove the parts into my pocket he catches on. The two of us begin running towards the rest of Knightmare, myself only in socks. Luckily I can still see the end out the battle from here.

Seth takes a slash at the Serow member causing him to fall as far back as his partner. With a sudden boost of speed Seth jumps into the air long before the hill trap. "_Psycho Cyclone Guillotine_!" Extending both of his legs, Seth swings wildly through the air. The instant he touches the ground the sound of the street being carved becomes quite audible. As he carves through the street everyone behind him begin to trip and stumble. Everyone except Miyako who I know understand is using her Road to know what ground is safe and what isn't. After about two seconds Seth himself is barely able to keep riding and crashes to the ground. Still moving at the same speed she was at the beginning of the race Miyako slides up to him helping him right himself again. It takes a bit of time but Serow had been greatly slowed, so much so that Tamotsu and I managed to catch up.

As Seth and Miyako both jump the hill Tamotsu and I cheer. "Yes!" Getting around the construction (which now that I see it is just a ridiculously big hole in the middle of the road), Tamotsu and grin with the others, Seth and Miyako both smiling though completely exhausted. Solomon laughs a bit and thanks Miyako for the help. She waves it off as the members of Serow approach us with hatred in their eyes, I step to meet them halfway. "We can all agree Knightmare won, right?"

Their team's well exhausted general tries to object (again), but Isao stops him before he can say a word. "First off: Yeah, you won." Isao answers, taking his teams emblem of a keychain. He flicks it to me and I take a second to examine it. It was a small goat head with horns that twist in a pair of dark blue wheels on the side of it's grey eyes and face. As I put it on my own keychain he continues. "Second: What the hell happened to your skates?" He laughs and everyone else looks at my feet.

"Ask your other teammate. He's the one that took my Air Trecks apart." I answer aggressively.

"He wasn't in Serow. Like Tomo here he was just a substitute. He just decided to jump into the fight since we're all part of Devil's Crown." He grins. "But that's your problem. Me and my ex-team have to go find some new DC team to join. Later." With that the four of them ride off, leaving us stood in the middle of the street. But still leaving us with their emblem nonetheless.

"So..." I sigh scratching the back of my head. "You guys wanna grab a pizza?" I ask gesturing to the tall department store. Most of the group look to each other then shrug and we walk into the store. I look over my shoulder and see that Fujibashi was turning to leave. He definitely wasn't interested in joining the team. Not yet at least.

* * *

**How was it? (It's 4:30 in the morning cut me some slack, please.) Trust me the more important Parts Wars will be much better written. I was just trying to get a few things in here, probably to much.**


	8. Spec Trick

**Speaking of keeping schedule "Special Tricks" don't count! Yay!**

* * *

**Special Trick 1: Chase & Hunt**

For once the air seemed calm around Damian Voluer. He is on a normal walk (depending on whether or not you count near midnight walks as normal). Not to go to a party, or break any rules, not even to ride. It's just peace. No ATs (not that he could use them now anyway), no Knightmare and no reason for him to leap into some fight. He might say night's like this are boring but inside even he knows he needed to rest. What he doesn't know is that for once the excitement he's craved since he could spell the word _bored_ is literally right above his head. In the skies above a chase between two King-level riders is taking place.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a bit too clingy," A masked man, says as he skates backwards on the roofs, gaining distance as he dodges a whitewood cane. He laughs knowing full well that he's aggravating the woman chasing him. If not the laugh then the robotic voice changer he had used to torment so many riders before.

That woman of course is Terzei Pyrone, leader of The Court. The red jacket with libra scales stitched to the back was proof of that. Giving up swinging of her dragon headed staff the tall girl rushes after the man in her knee length boots on wheels. "I will stop you Senbou!" Pyrone shouts. She was gaining on the man quickly. As an A-Class Storm Rider she already has skills. That plus the fact that the Devil's Crown member was skating backward assured she'd catch up to him. The two make a few small jump here and there, both hoping the other messes up somewhere. The first to leave any opening would surely regret it.

"Terzei really, give it up. You don't know this area nearly as well as my team, do you?"

"You won't have this area in your hands for long." Terzei challenges. The look of determination in the girls black eyes was frightening for anyone caught in their scornful watch. You could feel the hate through her red sunglasses. Hence her title, _Redglare_.

The man laughs again. "What makes you think that. Devil's Crown is top tier and the teams aligned with us will destroy anyone I feel like hitting."

"Does that include that rookie, Voluer?" Pyrone asks.

A flinch could be seen in cloaked man, betraying the fact that the hannya mask hid all his facial expressions. "Oh, you heard about my little pet?" He says. The voice was calm but with a small but detectable amount of anger.

"Yes, I heard his team got in a fight with a few of your gang, a team called Serow." She looks directly into his empty brown eyes, challenging him. "Already E-Class and I hear they're gunning for you."

As the pair close in on the edge of the building the lead jump back. Without ever turning he flies above the street-wide gap between buildings, ever confident in his memory of this territory. It was to be expected since Devil's Crown stole this air space nearly a month ago, he knows everything that goes on around him. Even noticing the eighteen year old walking beneath him. "Yeah, he has become more of a pest than a pet. Maybe I'm gonna have to eat him after all." For a moment Terzei stood confused. Instead of the usual anger she felt when an enemy threatened to break her laws, she felt anxious. There was something about the way he said it that said, _Consider it done._ Suddenly the cloaked rider rotates mid air, adjusting himself to face the ground.

Pyrone looks down to see the man in question, Damian Voluer. Her head instantly goes up, looking to predict her opponents assault so she can counter. Unfortunately she was too late. She looks just in time to see a small, pure white Fang get launched to the ground. There wasn't even time to offer the boy a warning, not that it would matter. With no Air Trecks on he had no means of dodging. The leader of The Court stops. She was stunned and felt she had to watch as she prays the kid survives. The Fang reaches the halfway point between its origin and its target and time seems to slow. Not by the hand of some Flame Road trick, but the adrenaline distributed in the air. If not for this effect, it'd be nearly impossible to see the potential Wind Queen moving at a speed to rival a speeding bullet or in this case, a Fang. Before the man below could see her she jumps directly into the blade of wind. It wraps around her body, still hitting but thinning the damage. A very useful ability for a rider of the Wing Road.

Using the wind affected by the Fang, she flips back landing right next to Voluer and time continues normally. He greets her and the two walk together, the boy completely ignorant of his rescue is quite casual with the girl, who was proudly showcasing a blue track jacket with the scales of justice embroidered into the back. Pyrone exhales a sigh of relief as the DC member lands with on the building opposite to her. He sucks his teeth but it's easy to understand why, with the two of them here the targets practically bulletproof.

Terzei jumps across as he tries to retreat. "Giving up so soon, Senbou?" She asks, now blocking his path and pointing her staff at his face.

The man looks back to the street and becomes visibly upset. The girl is still in range, leaving him cornered. "Uh... Truce?" He says quite unsurely. "What if I apologize for... you know, the _crime_."

"Then I'd only hit you with about ninety percent power." Terzei replies. She was clearly fed up with Devil's Crown. They were constantly breaking her rules. Their fighting and cheating never seemed to end. Now they have to pay. With a second more Pyrone pulls her fist back. There was a hint of a grin on her face. It was the end. The satisfaction of solving the mystery just before the book tells you the answer. The joy of outwitting your opponent in chess. Or more to Terzei interest, the taste of cherries. She slammed her fist into the red mask. She was glad. Thinking her team would finally be able to relax, even if only for a night. All because she was able to break Senbou's mask.

As pieces of the mask fly, the man falls back off the roof top. Without worry Terzei grabs the rope she keeps to make examples. And with a flick of the wrist launches it after the cloak. After so many times it comes naturally to her, she doesn't even have to look anymore. "_Judgm_-" Before she can finish her closer she hears ATs crash into the roof less than two feet behind her.

"A bit premature on that _Judgement_, don't ya think?" A robotic voice says. Pyrone's face shows nothing but fury at the fact that everything's come crashing down. She quickly spins around on her black AT. Greeted by another person in DC gear and another hannya mask. "Especially since all you hit was this poor guy." The new mask says, feigning sympathy. He was holding someone. They had a fragment of the last mask stuck to their face. But Pryone knew this person beyond that. This was one of the many missing riders who had been vanishing these past months.

"You bastard. You had someone dress up in your mask!?"

"Pretty convincing, huh? These _new guys_ are quite... _obedient_." The now furious Redglare throws a punch at the new mask, only to have to abruptly stop when he moves the decoy in front of him. "Careful, I don't know how many of those a normal person can take."

"Senbou, let him go." Pyrone growls.

"Well, I guess I don't need him anymore. And if I go _talk_ to a certain _reaper_ I can have a new team to replace Serow, unless they wanna lose their haunting grounds. I got an idea!" He cheers, excitement coming through his voice changer. "You take his place." Pyrone goes to say something surely less than flattering but is cutoff by Senbou. "Or he's dead." He says, dangling the unconscious man over the edge of the building.

There's a pause. Pyrone knows this is a trap but her sense of justice isn't willing to let put this person in danger. She only wishes she had brought at least one member of The Court or another team in Revelations. At this point she'd even ask the Ice Queen of the north for help to defeat this greater evil. Pretty much anyone. As she tries to come up with ways out the a slight pop behind her followed by a short whisper. "Check the ATs." Without anything else to go on she looks at all the riders before her and inspects their AT.

The unconscious man is in a normal pair and Senbou has his custom AT, The Blade of Envy, also known as the new Fang Regalia. It was odd there was one way to always tell Senbou's personal AT. No blood. There would be no blood on his skates unlike a lot of other Storm Riders he associates with. There was no means of hurting people in the design of his Air Trecks. Just a normal pair of solid black AT. Since a Fang depends more on the skill of a rider than the tech, he figures he doesn't need anything special. However when he deems it necessary to use his Regalia, it becomes a completely different animal. Some say it's more than enough to rival the actual Bloody Core. However those are likely to be exaggerations. Senbou has refused to use it in any public battle. Something that has proven true on the other hand; If your nearby in times where Senbou is fighting what appears to be a losing battle, the sound of teeth clattering can be heard in place of his motor. Now Pyrone, knows it's him for sure. No one would be willing to just hand their actual Regalia over to a dummy.

She now knows she can attack. But those weren't the only AT familiar to her. The ones beside Senbou. They had a scale design in the front and the rest flowed to black. These were the AT of the older Kihara, Glare. He had used his Lather Roads _Comm Relay_ to get Terzei a message. He could only give her a few words through the bubble because she wasn't of the Lather Road, but as long as she knows she's got back up it's fine.

"We don't have all day here." Senbou states with a yawn, still waiting for a decision. "My hand's slipping."

Terzei attacks again with a kick from her right foot. This time instead of aiming for directly for his face she kicks directly at his wrist. She hits and the dummy falls. As she spins off her original kick now planting that foot on the ground and swinging with her left. He ducks and the kick almost hits the disguised Glare. Fortunately for everyone but Fang King he was long gone. He was wall-riding along the side of the building to catch the Senbou decoy.

When Glare reappears he's on the side of the building, and he lays the man down. Glare revs his a it appears to rain around him. Terzei side steps to get more running room. "To bad, I've got the Gem King on my team, I'm sure he would've loved to meet you." Senbou jokes, launching a normal Fang in her direction. Pyrone removes her red shades and stares at Senbou ignoring the red and gold blade of air. Just before impact she balls her fist and punches through the Fang. "Hmm, it seems he was right about you. A new Sky Queen candidate. Interesting, too bad your not my type." He says, making an hour glass shape with his hands. "Maybe I should've said Sky _King_." Pyrone tried to ignore it but she could swear she heard the slightest chuckle from Glare. She looked down at herself. Examine in her _lean_ body. With all the training she had done her body had been conditioned for certain things. Things that did not require much in the way of breast and hips. To Terzei the quality that she's most proud of is her height, which equals that of most men. The thing that made her most uncomfortable, her feminine curves.

Instinctively she turn to Glare. Allowing her eyes to bore into his soul, telling him he messed up. And as Glare shifts to apologize Senbou jumps of the building. "Say _hi_ to the Ice Queen for me." The pair quickly run over to the edge and looking down at the street they find nothing and no one. As usual the leader of Devil's Crown kept to his shady tactics.

Even with her Road Pyrone couldn't sense him. She sits in silence angry that she still has to be the powerful Redglare, instead of the peaceful Terzei Pyrone. For a second she blames herself before that thought is interrupted. "Well that sucks, huh?"

"...What're you even doing here, Sunny?" Terzei questions, trying to contain her voice. Her words arrive in a low growl as she tries to calm down. "And why are you dressed like this?" She says referring to his Devil's Crown cloak and with kitsune mask a to show low rank.

"Oh, it's hilarious actually." He says pulling the cloak off and removing the mask. "This guy in a weird bull helmet told me it'd be fun and to find you." Kihara laughs.

"Did you say a bull mask?" Glare nods and Terzei turns away from him. She quickly mumbles to herself becoming increasingly frustrated. "It's him again. I need to find Vriska."

* * *

**And thanks for all the reviews you've given me. (just thought I'd get that out there)**


End file.
